Christopher Dellon
by xoneofakindx
Summary: The life of Christopher Dellon. His love life, his family, the end.
1. Chapter 1

_**December 15 2005.**_

_Journal Entry; The cold has finally arrived and has covered the ground with a thick white blanket of snow. The sun is hidden for most of the day now, I am grateful for that. However along with this snow has come some unexpected visions. I have been seeing my mother lately..everywhere I look I see her there; standing next to me with a smile on her face. Her lovely black hair flowing past her shoulders and her silver eyes telling me everything is alright. Then the tragedy strikes for what seems like the hundredth time already. My hand slips from hers and we are split apart from each other. I am back to reality at that point. It is becoming troublesome, it happened while I was visiting an old friend, Angela. We had not seen each other for nearly sixty years, but as expected neither of us has changed; at least physically. She still has the utmost beauty upon her body, no matter what century we are in she will always catch the eyes of every man around her. Thats exactly when my vision came actually, while we were out having a small brunch. She was speaking to the waiter who had his eyes in a rather low spot to actually be listening to her words. I saw this woman walking by, slightly resembling my mother and then it struck. Only this time it was much worse then the others before. I felt myself there, the soft skin of my mother holding onto my hand securely. I saw the man, her murderer walk straight up to her and shove something hard into her stomach. Her body became instantly weak and her hand let go of mine. She fell to the side down into a stream of water, her blood pouring from the wound in her stomach. I would have seen more in the vision but I was suddenly waking up in Angela's room with her sitting beside me. She asked if I was alright, after all she knew about what was going on. I insisted that I was fine but she would not allow me to get away so easily. So I am stayed the night at her house.Not that I did not enjoy it, but I would have been much more comfortable in my house after that sight. But after being forced to stay there, I think that I am glad Angela made me occupy her. We got to speak about a lot of things we have missed. All the men she slain with the single glance she gives sometimes. We are not normal people, her and I; nor are most of the people I speak to on a regular basis. I am not too unusual at a first look. A vampire, how presumptuous some would say. Though that is not all I am, I can seem like quite a normal mortal at times. My own sort of mortal however, one that never takes no for an answer if that is not the answer I was looking for. Angela always told me that I had a slight anger issue, but now a days who doesn't? There is so much more about me, but too much to explain. As for Angela, she's part fallen angel, which evidentially explains her beauty as she explains to me every time I tell her shes gorgeous but I think she was just naturally born beautiful. She has her father's powers though, a demon. And a damn strong demon at that. Not a single person who understands her strength would go after her, well except for the idiots who believe they can defeat her. It's happened a few times, the jealous people who think her and I are together which we are not, but none of them have won. I do think that's enough for one day's writing...perhaps more tomorrow._

_**Christopher**_

He sighed his name elegantly on the parchment journal beside him. He set is aside and let out a heavy sigh, his chest deflating and making him sink into the comfortable bed underneath him. He was still at Angela's and would reside there for a few nights, until she felt he was better but he knew that day would never really come


	2. Chapter 2

Christopher woke early the next morning to hear a whistling tea pot going off downstairs. Angela's house was not huge like most of the houses around her neighborhood were, but a decent sized house. Christopher heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and his door flinging open. He looked over seeing her dressed in only her nightgown; which he had seen several times before so it did not bother either of them.a

"Ah so you are awake!" she smiled widely. "Feeling better?" she asked gracefully walking over to his side and handing him a hot cup of tea. "Two sugars and cream...as usual." she said proudly. Christopher gave her an odd look and sat up taking a sip then made a disgusted face.

"I knew it..." he mumbled and handed her the cup. "You trying to make another concoction for me.." he said with a small smirk knowing he spoiled her plan. She gasped and hit him on the forehead.

"You idiot, this is tea." she handed him the cup again. "Drink it or I will force it down your throat." she gave him a flat stare with her big eyes. Christopher took the drink and drank it slowly, gathering the taste of the drink until it was gone. "Did it work?" she asked grabbing his cheeks and looking over his face as if waiting for some sort of reaction.

"It was not tea, was it..." he said plainly putting the glass down, "No i don't feel any differe-" he leaned over the bed and started coughing terribly.. "Arrghhh! What the hell was that?!" he growled and sat up running his fingers over his throat which was sore.

"Did not work I guess." she sighed dismally. "Well it is time for you to wake up anyway." she got to her feet, the nightgown slightly inched above her knees until she pushed it back down.

"Can I leave?" he asked quickly letting his legs dangle off the side of the bed and grabbed the journal on the small table next to the bed.

"If you want I suppose, I can not really hold you hear like a prisoner or anything..oh wait, yes I can." she teased and laughed a bit. "But you can go if you need to...I have to leave for Massachusetts anyway today." she said without a bother on explaining why she was going there. Christopher did not bother to ask either, he grabbed up his clothes from the floor and watched her leave the room. He noticed that she had th curtains covering the window for him, though he had told her plenty of times that the sun did not effect him as badly as most vampires.

_**December 16 2005**_

_I am about to be on my way home now, thank god. As much as I admire Angela for her hospitality, I can not stand being in a place for that long. A night is an extremely long time for me, how unusual most people would say, but yet I am not the usual. I am the unusual...This entry will be short, maybe more later. I will be going down to the lake once again to see my mothers grave. That is where it lies..._

_**Christopher**_

He finished his name off carelessly making a loop through the letters and shut the journal putting it in the small messenger bag he had gathered over the past years. He made his way to the kitchen which was down the stairs and to the right. Angela had been sitting at the island counters with a newspaper in front of her. She looked up at him and then back at the paper with a small frown.

"Chris...its back." she had a small stutter in her words as she lifted the newspaper showing the headline story.

**Mysterious Deaths Occur**

Christopher went over and began reading the article.

_"Over the last three days a series of deaths have come into play. We are unable to specify if they are murders of suicides just yet but we are looking into each incident." The Four deaths were descendants of the Dellon family..._

The article went on but Christopher dropped it and looked at the picture they had under the story. His family picture, except his two cousins and their parents faces were the ones circled. The caption beneath it read 'The Dellon family has been dying off for years, the only people left surviving are Christopher Dellon who has been missing for years and Annie Dellon his sister.' Christopher shook his head.

"I can't believe it..." he said throwing his fists at the table, just as the doorbell to Angela's house rang.


	3. Chapter 3

December 17, 2005

Christopher instantly whipped around to face the door, his fists curling up angrily. Angela grabbed the paper folding it up and tossing it into a drawer.

"Let me answer that Chris...you go back upstairs..." she said wearily and went to go closer to the door but Christopher had grabbed her wrist tightly and flung her back a bit without hurting her.

"You do not know who it is." his voice was suddenly deep and dangerous sounding. She had only heard his voice like that twice in her life. She knew he meant everything he said when he had that demanding voice, and his eyes were solid black, staring at the door, there was another knock. Angela nodded.

"You're right but if you do...don't let me see who it is, I will never know..." she tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"Angela, go up the stairs into your room and lock the door." he said pretending he heard nothing she said.

"You can see them, can't you..." she bit her bottom lip slightly and went over to the counter getting a knife. Christopher turned to face her and dropped his tight shoulders a bit.

"Annie you won't be able to do anything with th-"

"Annie...?" she cut him off. "Christopher, im not Annie any longer remember?" she frowned a bit. He sqoze his eyes shut and groaned.

"Sorry, dont know why i said that..."

Journal Entry

_**March 12, 2000.**_

_Annie changed her name today. She thought that with everything going on that a name change might sheild her from some of the death going around. I continue to tell her that they would find her no matter what her name is if they honestly want to find her. Even though she is my step sister i still care for her as though we were real siblings. Her new name is Angela, it is not that big of a change i suppose. Its defintely a beautiful name. _

_**Christopher.**_

"Becuase you're crazy..." she smiled a bit. "So going to answer my question? Can you see them?" she put the knife on the counter but laid her soft hand over it just in case.

"They left...looked like reporters and that is not a good sign. Do not answer the door for anyone you are not expecting for the next few days, alright?" he went over and lifted her hand off the knife, putting the knife back into the drawer which it came from.

"Okay." she said simply and quickly put her arms up around his neck for a hug. "Be careful, and come visit a bit more often! Please, you know I enjoy the company..." she smiled and pulled back after he nodded. He said nothing before before muttering 'Goodbye' and leaving out the front door. He had managed to lock the door just before shutting it. He looked aroud suspicious that the reporters might still be around. He cleared his throat and felt his sisters stare through the small eye hole on the door. He walked ahead towards the woods ducking under a few low branches that brushed the tip of his hair. He got nearly half way through the woody area before he heard footsteps behind him. Most people would stop and look around but Christopher continued to walk as if nothing had caught his attention. His eyes however darted side to side and his hands reached into his pockets. The footsteps quickly died once he had presented a threat to whoever it was. Christopher pretended to cough and come to a sudden halt, turning around. He had caught a glimpse of a black cloak running into a tall bundle of bushes a few feet off. He turned back around and walked ahead again, a small grin on his lips.

_'Oh please come on and attack me, it has been nearly a week since I had some fun...'_ he though to himself hearing the person stand up out of the bushes and run in the opposite direction. Christopher sighed and walked all the way out to the nearest road. He walked up the shoulder watching the expressions of those people who stole looks at him, mostly children riding in the back seat, but occasionally the random adult who was just too curious and had to take their eyes off the road to stare at beauty. He walked all the way to a park and took a seat on the empty swing. No one was there, he was surprised since the parks in this town were normally crowded with children galore. He looked up into the sky, light blue. The snow under his feet was barely an inch high. There was suppose to be at least five inches by then or so said the television at Angela's house. He heard the footsteps returning behind him, he continued to hold onto the chains.


	4. Chapter 4

December 18 2005

The day went by with no happenings, no interruptions; nothing. It was surprisingly calm throughout his adventures for those hours, he did not mind it since he was still healing sort of. He approached a small town in the depths on London that night, nice and quiet. Just some bustling shoppers getting their last bit of food for the night from the stands set up all around. Most people had closed up and gone home for the night, since it was almost ten. Christopher spotted a sign that read:

**Dollis Hill**

**Population: 97**.

He read it over again, only ninety seven people. It definitely was a small town, he knew he would not be able to feed there. The smallest disappearance would become suspicious to them. It was simple, for the next day or so he would just go around and fill his social want, then wander off to a larger town where if one of the whores in town is gone, no one would notice. He wandered down the grassy hill that towered the town until he was met by tall wooden closed gates. It started to drizzle rain over top, as he knocked as instructed by some nearby sign. A small opening on the door slide open and a pair of round perky eyes looked through. It was obviously a man's because by the look of them they were staring angrily and the women have never sent even the slightest glare at him when first met.

'What's your purpose here sir...' he said in more of a statement rather then a question which bugged him beyond any words because the English language had been so slaughtered it was disgusting. Christopher however tidied himself up best he could and spoke with a profound sense of words.

'Tonight my good sir I seek a place to sleep, is there any way you can help me?' he asked delicatley seeing that the man was about to slam the small opening shut but then spoke in a whisper.

'Where have you come from...' once again the lack of question irritated Christopher.

'My sisters house, she kicked me out...long story i would be glad to share it with you if you allowed me in.' he sounded troubled as the rain came down harder each moment. The mans eyes flickered to the side and at the ground then closed the small opening and the sound of several locks being undone could easily be heard. The man had a gun in his hand when the door swung open.

'You better prove you ain't no freak coming to town.' he said in a rough voice two other men coming up behind him with the same stance and gun in their hands. Christopher didn't flinch, in the next few seconds he looked down then at the three men.

'Tell me how and I shall prove it.' he said without detesting their plea one bit. He even bowed his head slightly towards each one who had allowed a 'huh' to escape from their lips as they lowered the guns.

'Bruce, he don't seem too harmful, man with these sorts of manners...' his chin wobbled as he spoke, Christopher held back the urge to grab it and hold it still, feeling almost sick from staring at it, he tried to avert his attention.

'Right...if he tries anything you're the one to blame...'

'Thank you Denold.' Christopher had bowed his head, knowing he had made a mistake by saying his name.

'How...did you know his name?' Bruce asked, all three raising their guns at him.


	5. Chapter 5

December 18, 2005 [continued

Christopher did not panic at all, rather he smiled kindly at them all.

"Good guess I suppose I have a knack for knowing names, they just seem to fit the person." he stood straight and waited to see if they fell for the lie. They obviously did because Denold and the other man named Jerry patted Bruce on the shoulders saying that they believed him. Bruce however only lowered his gun a small bit before stepping back.

"You two let him in." he turned on his heel and walked into the closest house hushing in two small children and a wife who had been watching from the cracked doorway. Denold And Jerry allowed Christopher to walk in, the moment he set foot on the threshold a sharp pain ran through his body, his fingers felt like electric instantly. His body nearly fell to the ground but he managed to clear his throat and walk forward. The force slowly edging away as he went further. The two men watched him the looked at Bruce who had a sour face, all of their eyes met and said something silently.

"You alright sir? You seem to be having some trouble walking." Bruce called out from the house, Christopher faced the house and nodded.

"Very alright thank you...just the long walk here has made me tiresome." he closed his eyes being covered with his black soaked hair.

"Right, well the tavern is just up ahead...there you can get a bunk for the night." he closed the door not waiting for a response. One of his children, the daughter was staring out the window at him. The teenage girl had an intrigued look upon her face, her eyes watching every move he made, looking at every small detail he had, or that is what he thought. He quickly moved from the spot and walked to where Bruce had directed him, a tavern. A small tavern, he had not been expecting anything large since the population was so small. It seemed to be old as well, made of wood from a long while ago because it did not look very clean or new. The corners inside had dust built up into balls and spiderwebs all over the ceiling. The keeper of the place walked straight up to Christopher and pushed his bony finger into Christopher's forehead inspecting him.

"So you're the strange one." he grunted with a small 'huff'. He unlike the others looked like he could use a big plump meal. His body hidden under clothes and an apron around his waist. He fit perfectly into the room, his grey hair and dirty face.

"Yes sir I suppose I am. I take it they called and forewarned you?" he took off his jacket and held it over his arm. The man let out a small growl as he spun around and stomped off to the bar pulling some keys out and threw them at Chris who caught them without a flinch.

"You have one night here on the towns expense, as courtesy...then you pay or leave." he shouted and the tavern got extremely quiet; all their faces directed straight at him staring, glaring. He wasn't sure which men were kind, he was not sure any of them had a soft spot. He climbed the stairs up to the rooms and found the room that he had basically been assigned by the man. The key smoothly fit into the opening and his cold hand pressed open the doorway. He looked around at the empty room, a plain bed and a small dresser. Nothing else, the wood was still covered in dust, even up there. He was amazed at how messy everything looked around there. He laid his jacket over the small chair that accompanied the desk and instantly knew there was a line of dust trailing on his coat. He shrugged and noticed that the bed sheets were clean, he wiped a finger over the sheets, no dust.

"Odd. They clean the sheets but leave everything-"

"Dusty." finished off a young girls voice. In his doorway was the girl from the man's Bruce's house. Her face warm with color but soaked from the rain. She was in a nightgown, and had obviously followed him there.

"Yes...what are you doing here?" he raised an eye going into the only other door in the room, there was a plain bathroom in there completely dust cluttered. He grabbed a towel after battering it with his hand for a second and went over placing it on her head in a very kind manner.

"I don't know exactly, something about...you" Christopher froze as he was drying her hair softly. He stopped and stepped back.

"Excuse me? Something about me...? What on earth is that suppose to mean child?" she let out a sigh and reached up on her toes obviously unafraid and lifted his lips looking at his teeth. He pulled back and took her hands putting them at her side. "Explain what you are doing exactly."

"Looking for your fangs." she said shutting the door. Christopher had nearly choked on air as he stared at her strangely.

"You're crazy." he chuckled softly recomposing himself and going over to the window opening it a small bit.

"No I am not! My uncle doesn't trust you one bit, he just thinks you're a thief-"

"Your uncle...wait me a thief? I haven't stolen anything." he turned back to her and she was standing less then an inch away. He winced a little at the close proximity between them.

"I know, he just says you look like one... and yes my uncle, that's Bruce." she poked him slightly then touched his hand. "You can not tell me you are not a vampire, you are freezing, your fangs are obviously hidden and you nearly broke down when you stepped foot into our village...we have strong barriers, normally they can kill but you seem strong." she was so extraordinary. He pushed her away and went pass her to lock the door.

"How old are you?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Seventeen. How about you, four hundred?" she had no laugh in her voice she was asking in all seriousness.

"No...twenty one." he perked an eye and jerked his head towards the door as it bursted open and Bruce walked in steaming with anger. The girl jumped up and started stuttering. He grabbed her arm his eyes wide and a deep growl in his breath.

"You stay away from her!"

"No, uncle i came here...I had to as-"

"Shush Anna. You are to leave this town tomorrow morning before noon." he left the room dragging Anna with him and slammed the door behind him. Christopher leaned back in deep thought.

"She knows."


End file.
